


I wish I could have won, (with you)

by ThatWritR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Sorta unrequited love, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhappy Ending, cuz yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritR/pseuds/ThatWritR
Summary: Perhaps if fate had been a little kinder, she wouldn't have to say goodbye in such a way,Because this war had been one without a winner.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I wish I could have won, (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> felt a bit sad and shit this out 
> 
> sorry in advance if it actually puts u in ur feels :(

_Because Annie did want to meet her again, but not like this. Not with soot covering her skin and blood stained hands surrounded by the wreckage of yet another battle with no clear victor. The last of the cannons could be heard firing off around them with people yelling orders accordingly. Ash danced around them like morbid snow, and Annie silently hoped it represented lost souls dancing their way to salvation._

_Her grip tightened on the hilt of her blade, and she willed herself with gritted teeth to thrust her arms forward. Successfully connecting with the body in front of her._

_There was a grunt, followed by the ravenette looking down at her stomach in disbelief with the blade sinking deeper into her. The weapon she was holding clattered to the ground when her arms slacked to her sides, unable to fight any longer._

_Annie watched as the front of her uniform quickly became drenched with crimson red, and those steely gray hues gazed back into her. It was horrifying, watching the light drain from those eyes that once held so much fire behind them, and it was all Annie’s fault._

_She never wanted things to end this way. How'd they ended up on the wrong sides, fighting against each other still, but with different intent._

_A small tired smile tugged on Mikasa’s lips as her legs finally gave out, bringing Annie down with her. This time only one of them would ever return to their feet._

_“Good job, Annie…” Her voice was weak, how unfitting for someone who carried themselves with such vast amounts of strength. “You won.”_

_And she never wanted to win this way. She was bitter, angry and hurt. A war she didn't want to partake in had successfully taken everything from her._

_She couldn’t bring herself to speak. The sight of blood dripping from the corners of Mikasa’s mouth was surely a sight that would haunt her for years to come. The blonde shook once, her grip loosened on the handle and tears flooded her eyes._

_Mikasa slumped forward, her forehead rested against Annie’s shoulder. “It’s not like you to be sad about winning, you were always so proud to be the only one who could beat me…”_

_“There’s-” A cough. “There’s always next time, Annie. I’ll get you back to make it even.” Something like a laugh escaped from her throat. It was a restrained sound that leaked with sorrow and triumph. Perhaps if fate had been a little kinder to them, she wouldn’t have to say goodbye in such a way. Mikasa closed her eyes for the final time then. If her final resting place was in Annie's sanctity, so be it._

_Annie allowed her arms to wrap around broad shoulders. They both very well knew, a next time would never come, this was the finale, and it hung heavy over them._

_Because this time unlike the others,_

_Their rivalry ended with death and their love ended in pain. ___

**Author's Note:**

> read over it like once so forgive any mistakes!


End file.
